


[podfic] The War of Silver and Ash

by Annapods



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Injury Recovery, Loyalty, M/M, Nilfgaard, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Strategy & Tactics, Vampires, War, hints of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: He hadn’t come here with a contract. He’d come here to get the faces out of his head: the bloodless dead sprawled in heaps through the streets of Beauclair, the morning after the rampage Detlaff had unleashed; the blank eyes of the boy in the orphanage tilting his head to let Orianna drink from his throat, with the lullaby she’d been singing him still hanging in the air.Wasn’t working that well so far.01:41:31 :: Written byAstolat.





	[podfic] The War of Silver and Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The War of Silver and Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209086) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/twosaa) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pezd6rtww9oxzvr/%5BWitcher%5D%20The%20War%20of%20Silver%20and%20Ash.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pezd6rtww9oxzvr/%5BWitcher%5D%20The%20War%20of%20Silver%20and%20Ash.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Rhea314’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Astolat for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
